Dub Syndicate
Dub Syndicate is a dub band formed by Adrian Sherwood. It became a showcase for Sherwood's collaboration with Style Scott, former drummer with the Roots Radics and Creation Rebel. Dub Syndicate initially evolved out of Creation Rebel and had a classic dub sound until the third album, Tunes From The Missing Channel (1985), where Dub Syndicate gave birth to a highly experimental more technological dub sound. Dub Syndicate's new sound centered on the interaction of Scott, Sherwood, and Tackhead members Skip McDonald, Keith LeBlanc, and Doug Wimbish. Dub Syndicate collaborated with many other artists including Lee "Scratch" Perry, Bim Sherman (vocals), Deadly Headley (saxophone) and Dr. Pablo (melodica), (N.B. Dr. Pablo is not Augustus Pablo). Most of the band's output has appeared on On-U Sound Records, and has been produced by the label's owner Adrian Sherwood. More recent Dub Syndicate recordings were released on Style Scott's own Lion & Roots record label, and production duties have been split between Adrian Sherwood, Scientist, and Style Scott himself. More recently Dub Syndicate has worked with Dancehall artists such as Luciano, Capleton, and Junior Reid. Scott was found dead in Jamaica on Oct. 11, 2014. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel As longtime mainstays of producer Adrian Sherwood’s On-U Sound label, Dub Syndicate were regularly featured by Peel, including their later releases and collaborations with other reggae artists. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None. Style Scott played on the first Gregory Isaacs Peel session as a member of Roots Radics, although he was not part of the Creation Rebel lineup that backed Prince Far I on his only Peel session. Other Shows Played The following list is compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ; 1982 *01 June 1982: Pounding Systems (LP - The Pounding System) On-U Sound *16 June 1982 (BFBS): Pounding Systems (LP - The Pounding System (Ambience In Dub)) On-U Sound *16 June 1982 (BFBS): Humourless Journalist Works To Rules (LP-The Pounding System (Ambience In Dub)) On-U Sound *23 June 1982 (BFBS): Fringe On Top Dub (LP-The Pounding System (Ambience In Dub)) On-U Sound ;1983 *06 September 1983: Overloader (album - One Way System) ROIR *13 September 1983: Drilling Equipment (Cassette - One Way System) ROIR *October 1983 (BBC World Service): Socca (cassette - One Way System) Roir *15 December 1983 (& Bim Sherman): Keep You Dancing (10") On-U Sound ;1985 *31 July 1985: Jolly (album - Tunes From The Missing Channel) On-U Sound ;1987 * 07 January 1987: Haunting Ground (LP - Haunting Ground) RDL * 12 January 1987: War Mongers (LP - Haunting Ground) RDL * 31 March 1987 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): De Devil Dead (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound * 07 April 1987 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): S.D.I. (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound * April 1987 (Radio Bremen) (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): S.D.I. (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *04 May 1987 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): De Devil Dead (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *01 June 1987: Time Conquer (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *29 June 1987 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): Time Conquer (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *03 August 1987: Night Train (12” single) Industrie Discografiche Lacerba *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen) (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): De Devil Dead (album - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *17 August 1987 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): 'Blinkers (LP-Time Bomm X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *26 August 1987: Night Train (12") Industrie Discografiche Lacerba *04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen): Night Train (12") Industrie Discografiche Lacerba *08 September 1987 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): Jungle (Disco Plate) (10” single) EMI *07 October 1987 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): Jungle (Disco Plate) (10” single) EMI ;1988 *15 November 1988 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): Train To Doomsville (v/a compilation album - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound ON-U LP 42 *23 November 1988 (Featuring Dr. Pablo): No Alternative (But To Fight) (Mix - 1987) (v/a CD - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound ;1989 *16 January 1989 (& Lee 'Scratch' Perry): Train To Doomsville (v/a compilation album - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound *Early August 1989 (BBC World Service): (band announced, track not recorded) *08 August 1989: J.A. Minor (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound *15 August 1989: The Show is Coming (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound *17 August 1989: Ravi Shankar (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound *24 August 1989: Tremelo Dub (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound *26 August 1989 (BFBS): J.A. Minor (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound ;1990 * 31 January 1990: Cuss Cuss (album - Strike The Balance) On-U Sound ON-U LP47 * 15 February 1990: Shout It Out (LP - Strike The Balance) On-U Sound *23 June 1990 (BFBS): Pounding Systems (LP-The Pounding System (Ambience In Dub) On-U Sound *Best Of Peel Vol 10: Pounding Systems (LP-The Pounding System (Ambience In Dub) On-U Sound (17 July 1990 or 19 July 1990) *08 August 1990: Crucial Tony Tries To Rescue The Space Invaders (With Only 10p) (LP-The Pounding System (Ambience In Dub)) On-U Sound (JP: "Of course, back in those days, 10p would buy you a cottage for two in the Home Counties anyway.") ;1991 *17 February 1991 (with Andy Fairley): Mafia (v/a album: Classic Selection Volume 2) On-U Sound *02 March 1991 (with Andy Fairley: Precinct Of Sound (album - Classic Collection Volume 2) On-U Sound ON-U CD6 *13 April 1991: Boof Un Baff (album - Classic Selection Volume 2) On-U Sound ON-U CD6 *28 April 1991: Stoned Immaculate (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume Three) On-U Sound *03 May 1991 (BFBS): Stoned Immaculate (2xLP - Pay It All Back Volume Three) On-U Sound *13 May 1991 (BBC World Service): Stoned Immaculate (2xLP - Pay It All Back Volume Three) On-U Sound *03 May 1991 (BFBS): Stoned Immaculate (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume Three) On-U Sound *24 May 1991 (BFBS): Stoned Immaculate (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume Three) On-U Sound *16 June 1991 (with Prince Far I): Wadada (compilation album - Give Peace A Dance) CND ;1992 *09 February 1992: More And More (compilation album - Stoned Immaculate) On U Sound *15 February 1992: Wadada (LP - Stoned Immaculate)' (On-U-Sound) *22 February 1992: Glory to God (LP - Stoned Immaculate) On-U-Sound *22 February 1992 (BFBS): More And More (compilation album - Stoned Immaculate) On U Sound *29 February 1992 (BFBS): Wadada (LP - Stoned Immaculate)' (On-U-Sound) ;1993 *08 May 1993: What Happened? (10" What Happened?) On-U Sound ON-U DP 25 *08 October 1993: unknown (free single with album) On-U Sound *09 October 1993: Dubbing Psycho Thriller (LP-Echomania) On-U Sound *Peel October 1993: Dubaddisababa (album - Echomania) On-U Sound *05 November 1993: Green Stick (LP – Echomania) On-U-Sound ;1997 *25 January 1997: No Dogs Bark (Various Artist LP - Dubitamin) Roundtrip ;1998 *12 August 1998: Higher Than High (LP: Fear Of A Green Planet) Lion/Roots ;1999 *31 March 1999: Etherealities (7") white label *17 June 1999: Etherealities (7") white label *24 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Etherealities (7") white label ;2001 *07 June 2001: Yes It's Bless (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion/Roots Records *13 June 2001 (with Capleton): Time (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion/Roots Records *13 June 2001 (with Capleton): Time Time (Version) (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots *14 June 2001 (with Luciano): One In A Billion (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots Records *21 June 2001 (Radio Eins) (with Luciano): One In A Billion (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots Records *19 June 2001: Togetherness (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion And Roots *19 July 2001: Herbal Roots (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots ;2004 *12 February 2004: No Bed of Roses (LP- No Bed of Roses) Lion *21 February 2004 (BBC World Service): No Bed of Roses (LP- No Bed of Roses) Lion External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Facebook *On-U Sound In The Area Category:Artists